


The Birth of the Vagabond

by tjspider



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom
Genre: FAHC, Gen, Mild Language, Vagabond, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjspider/pseuds/tjspider
Summary: Mercenary? Murderer? Misunderstood? Who is the Vagabond?





	

There’s tons of speculation about the Vagabond and how he came to be a part of the Fake AH Crew.

Some say he’s a former government agent, trained in the art of interrogation and coercion. Some say he’s former black ops with an affinity for melee weapons. But the reality is that the Vagabond learned everything he knows on the streets of Los Santos.

Abandoned at an early age, James Haywood was the smallest boy in his orphanage. Constantly bullied, he became very reclusive which in turn, resulted in him being passed over by many potential families. As he got older, the chances of him being adopted kept dwindling. Upon realizing this, he took the first opportunity he could to leave the orphanage behind and strike out his own.  
Of course the first few months he got his ass kicked by everyone he came across. But after being bullied so long in the orphanage, the kid developed an iron jaw. He could definitely take a punch. Eventually he learned to hold his own in a fight just for the simple fact that he wouldn’t stay down.

In his late teens he was busted trying to boost this souped up import which happened to belong to a member of one of LS’s largest Asian gangs, The Roosters. After they tracked him down, they noticed he happened to be scrappy. Instead of killing him they decided to use him to make money in their fight club. Through these no holds barred brawls, James, who went by Ryan now, became proficient with baseball bats, crowbars, golf clubs, and throwing knives. He fought 3 sometimes 4 nights a week for years until he was the most feared fighter in the underground circuit. So much so that the Roosters couldn’t make money off of him because no one would bet against him. When they told him he wasn’t going to be fighting anymore, Ryan thought that they would consider his debt paid, but the Roosters had other ideas. He was going to be their new muscle.

Ryan silently grew to hate the Roosters and vowed that he’d free himself from their grasp.

They would never let him stray far from HQ but he was allowed to hit the bar a couple miles away, even though he doesn’t drink (but they didn’t know that).

Now it’s not strange to see regulars at Lounge 636, but it is strange to see a man sit at the bar three nights a week and only order Diet Coke. One of the bar’s regulars began to take notice of Ryan. A tattooed man, early 30s, always in a black suit. One day he decided to have a seat next to Ryan. Introduced himself as Geoff. Initially Ryan didn’t pay the guy any attention, but Geoff was persistent. He knew there was something more to Ryan.

After months of Geoff running off at the mouth to a silent Ryan, Geoff happened to mention his disgust for the orphanage that he grew up in. This piqued Ryan’s interest and they began to compare their stories. Geoff learned about Ryan’s distaste for the Roosters and Ryan learned about Geoff’s ambition to start his own gang to rival the Roosters. With his extensive knowledge of the Roosters’ operations, Ryan revealed details to Geoff that allowed him to be one step ahead of every heist and every job.

The Roosters’ boss was furious and he demanded to know how they were always being beat.

Knowing that if he was found out, he’d surely be killed, Ryan colluded with Geoff to sabotage the next heist at Los Santos Pharmaceuticals.

What was supposed to be a routine smash and grab went south when “someone” alerted the police during the middle of the heist. With no foreseeable exit, Ryan volunteered to create a diversion so the rest of the Roosters could escape the lab. Right as they got clear of the property, the entire lab exploded, with Ryan seemingly still inside.

Little did they know, Ryan escaped through a drainage pipe that led out to the coast where Geoff waited with a speeder to make their escape.

That night Ryan Haywood died and The Vagabond was born, a man determined to loosen the Roosters’ hold on the city of Los Santos.


End file.
